harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallowe'en Feast
The Hallowe'en Feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry occurs on 31 October every year. It is festooned with candy-filled pumpkins, apples, black cauldrons of big lollipops, carrot cake, bats, orange streamers, goblets of coloured candy, possibly pumpkin juice, and all sorts of Hallowe'en-related decorations. There is always some entertainment at the end, this may be by the Hogwarts Ghosts who pop out of the walls and do formation gliding. It's a highly anticipated feast which most Hogwarts students look forward to every year. History 1980s At some point during the 1980s, Fenrir Greyback and his army attacked Hogwarts on Hallowe'en, and Albus Dumbledore was absent from the feast because of it. That year, Dumbledore decided to hold the Hallowe'en Feast for a second time following a full moon at some point in November. In 1987, the Hogwarts ghosts put on a show. , "Help Dumbledore with Hallowe'en!" - based on Nearly Headless Nick's line "This Hallowe'en will be my four hundred ninety-sixth deathday." and Rowan's line "Remember the show the Hogwarts ghosts put up on for us last year?", indicating the event Rowan was referring to took place on (or around) Nearly Headless Nick's 495th deathday, which was in 1987. In 1988, Albus Dumbledore asked students, including Jacob's sibling, to help him prepare for the feast. In order to help, students carved pumpkins and created bat decorations. Dumbledore also enchanted skeletons to dance for the first time, and Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna made hats for them. , "Help Dumbledore with Hallowe'en!" 1990s in the girls bathroom after leaving the dungeons]] In 1991, the feast was interrupted by Professor Quirrell, who came in screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons before fainting. In reality, the mountain troll had been secretly let in by Quirrell under Lord Voldemort's orders. The feast was cut short and all the students had to finish it in their common rooms, while the teachers went to find the troll. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went off to find and inform Hermione Granger about it in the bathroom and ran into the troll. In 1992, it was rumoured that Albus Dumbledore had booked a band of skeletons to play there. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger did not attend the feast; instead, they were at Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 500th Deathday Party. As such, Argus Filch believed that they were involved with the Petrification of his cat, Mrs Norris, which occurred on the same night since they were not at the feast with all the other students. During the Hallowe'en feast in Harry Potter's third year, Sirius Black attempted to break into the Gryffindor Common Room to murder Peter Pettigrew (disguised as Scabbers). However, when the Fat Lady did not let him in he slashed her portrait. ]] In Harry Potter's fourth year, the Hallowe'en Feast had an added dimension, as the Goblet of Fire was present to divulge the names of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. The Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, after the three champions were chosen, a fourth name came out of the Goblet: Harry Potter's. This was an unexpected occurance. Behind the scenes *In the first book, when Professor Quirrell reports that a troll is in the dungeons, Dumbledore tasks all prefects with leading the students back to the Common Rooms. In the GBA version, he tells everyone to stay in the Great Hall and specifically asks Gryffindor Prefect Percy Weasley to guard the door. Ron and Harry have to get past him when leaving the hall on their way to save Hermione Granger from the troll. Appearances , Vincent Crabbe and some other students onscreen frightened]] * * * * * * * * * * * External links Hallowe'en in the Muggle world Notes and references ru:Хэллоуинский пир pt-br:Festa do Dia das Bruxas Category:Celebrations Category:Great Hall Category:Hallowe'en